The flexible display, which is light, impact resistant, flexible, wearable and portable, stands out from conventional display apparatuses and represents a new and prospective display technology.
To manufacture the flexible display, the major technical bottleneck is how to provide a display device such as the Thin Film Transistor (TFT) on a flexible plastic substrate instead of a glass substrate. FIGS. 1a-1c illustrate main processes of a conventional technology for manufacturing the flexible display, with which the aforementioned technical bottleneck is solved. Firstly, a flexible substrate 20 is adhered to a glass substrate 10 by using an organic temporary-adhesive material, or the flexible substrate 20 may be directly coated on the glass substrate 10; then, a display device 30 such as the TFT is provided on the flexible substrate 20; and finally, the flexible substrate 20 is separated from the glass substrate 10, to form a flexible display motherboard.
Generally, the flexible substrate 20 is a plastic substrate. Before providing the display device 30 such as the TFT, a buffer layer 21 is further required to be deposited on a surface of the flexible substrate 20, to ensure good moisture isolation of the flexible substrate 20 during subsequent processes performed under high temperature.
Inward shrinkage stress may be accumulated within the flexible display motherboard during making film layers such as the buffer layer, which may result in inward shrink and warpage of the flexible substrate, thereby influencing manufacture of the flexible display motherboard and performance of a flexible display apparatus.